


I'm the Older Sibling Not You

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The reader is Newt's big sister and is treating him like the cinnamon roll he is.





	I'm the Older Sibling Not You

As Newt's older sister, you had been protective of him ever since he was a child. You still were now even when he was off on his own, caring for his creatures. When you came to visit him, you were always sure to cook lots for him so that he would be well-fed. He often to forget to because he was too busy with his creatures. You were also very hesitant with him being around his creatures. Knowing that some of them were poisonous or generally just bigger and stronger than Newt made you nervous. This specifically happened when you witnessed him trying to herd an escaped Erumpent back into the case. You knew that Newt was going to be fine, but when he put Erumpent musk on himself and it began to trundle toward him, you panicked, jumping in between Newt and the large beast. "Y/N? What are you doing?", Newt screamed. Luckily, it jumped over you instead of trampling you. Once the creature was back in the suitcase, Newt came up to you, looking concerned. "What did you do that for?" "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, I thought it was going to trample you". "I know I'm doing and you almost got yourself killed in the process of trying to help. Don't do that again." Newt sounded angry. You laughed, he was treating you like you were the younger sibling.


End file.
